


Oh How I've Missed You

by xanderslasher



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander comes to Wolfram and Hart to see if it's really true that Spike's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh How I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely un-beta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This was written for the "[Reviving Spander Ficathon](http://lusciousxander.livejournal.com/147846.html)". Prompt was supplied by Icy_Heart at <http://lusciousxander.livejournal.com/147347.html?thread=1194387#t1194387>.
> 
> PROMPT: Prompt 3: Xander is sure he has no self preservation. He just wanted to mess with Angel that's why he jumps into Spikes arms like a long lost lover. They both enjoy it much more than expected.
> 
> As always, I would love to hear what you think of my work. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. A great way of learning is by others teaching us and pointing out our errors.
> 
> HAPPY WRITING and have a wonderful day,  
> Jeremy

[ ](http://lusciousxander.livejournal.com/147347.html)

“Harmony, I thinks it's totally super cool that you're an undead vampire and working at a law firm but right now you're definitely not the blonde that I want to see. Okay?”

“Fine. I totally get why Cordelia dumped you anyways. What a loser,” she said, storming off across the lobby.

“Whatever,” Xander said, not being able to stop the smile from spreading across his face. It was just like high school all over again. Harmony definitely hadn't changed much in the time since her turning.

“Spike, I have asked you numerous times. Do not mess with my stuff. That includes taking the screws out of my chair,” Angel said, picking himself up off the floor as Xander walked into the room.

Xander's smile never faultered as he walked into the office. Things certainly hadn't changed. Spike was still giving Angel a hard time.

“Xander,” Angel said, now having noticed the boy, well man, standing at the back of the room.

“Pet,” Spike said, surprised to see the brunette standing there.

Deciding that he himself couldn't pass up an opportunity to egg Angel on and as he didn't have much of any sense of self preservation, he ran for the blonde.

“Oh Spike. Oh how I have missed you,” he said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, wrapping his legs around the man's waist.

“What the hell?” Angel said, watching as the two fell backwards, landing on the floor with a hard thud.

“Didn't know you missed me so much, love,” Spike said, grinding his hips up into Xander's, feeling the hard piece of flesh inside the boy's pants.

“Mmph,” Xander choked.

He'd missed the blonde but he hadn't expected his reaction to be so strong.

“Please tell me that you're not staying,” Angel said, groaning as he reached down on to the floor to grab the screws for his chair that had fallen from Spike's pocket in their falling to the floor.

“Staying love?” Spike said, surprised that the incoherent babbling hadn't started.

“Uh, yeah. For a little bit at least,” Xander said, making to move from on top of Spike.

“You don't have to move, ya know,” Spike said.

“Yeah?” Xander asked, smiling.

Why was he so okay with this? Why hadn't he started babbling and his head start hurting? He did care about the vampire but this little trick to get at Angel was having some unforeseen consequences.

“Yeah. No need to move. Just grind those sexy hips down a little harder and here soon we'll both be happy,” Spike said.

“Don't think I want to come in my pants, Spike. Not on the floor of Angel's office, especially.”

“Oh come on. It'll be fun. I've done it a few times,” Spike said.

“Yeah, I'm sure you have,” Xander said, smiling as he plopped down on Angel's couch.

“What're you doing here? It can't just be to make my life that much more difficult,” Angel said.

“No actually. I heard from Andrew that Spike was back and I had to come here and see for myself if it was true.”

“Oh Xander. Did you really come here to just see little ol' me?”

“I really did miss you, Spike. What with Anya being gone. . .”

“She's gone? How?”

“She died top side. She went out fighting though. She saved Andrew's life.”

“Should have saved her own, if'n ya ask me,” Spike said and Xander had to smile.

“I thought that for a while. I wished it had been him and not her to have died. We were never the same after the relationship troubles but we were friends and I miss her,” he said, his eyes starting to tear up.

“I'm sorry she's gone, Xander. I. . . I wish that I had been there.”

Angel moved away, to the far side of his office. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that he was seeing.

He knew that Spike and Xander were the two sitting there but as they talked and they sat closely together, he saw something else. Xander had never been very fond of vampire's when he had been younger but now, here he was sitting, talking with the blonde like they were the best of friends.

They'd never been able to talk like that. Was he sore that they never had that?

“Oi, Angel. What the hell are you staring at?” Spike asked.

“Fuck off, Spike,” Angel said, making his way out of the room and then he stomped back in. “This is my office. Why the hell am I leaving?”

“Don't ask me. I figured you were going to be nice and give us some time to catch up.”

“Yeah. Not likely. Get the hell out of my office,” Angel said, relieved when the two left.

He'd been crazy to think that he had ever wanted what Spike and Xander had. He'd be better off if the two just left. He'd actually been surprised that Spike hadn't left as soon as he'd been released from his tie to the building.

Oh well, maybe they would both leave now and leave him in peace.

“Why are you still here, Spike?” Xander asked, leaning against the blonde's side as they walked toward the elevator.

“Hard as it might be to believe, I miss the old poof in there,” Spike said, leaning back slightly into the warm body next to his.

“Why?” Xander asked.

“He's family and as much of a dick as he can be at times, he is family.”

“I get that. He is a dick but I get it,” Xander said and he smiled when the blonde smiled back at him as Xander took his hand in his. “But he aint the only family you have.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I'd have to say that you'd be more pleasant to be around the Angelus in there. He seriously needs to pull out whatever the hell it is that's up his ass.”

“Why do you think that I never really cared for him.”

“C'mon, Love. Let's go for a drive,” he said, heading for the viper, just one more way to get Angel's goat.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, this was different for me. I don't normally write Xander with anyone but Angel. They're my OTP because they were the first ever slash pairing I read and it's always just stuck. But I enjoyed this. It gave me a chance to step out of my comfort zone and write Angel as kind of 'dicky' and an easiness between Spike and Xander.


End file.
